


Warm Me Up

by SlashMadness



Category: Tintin (Comic)
Genre: Common Cold, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashMadness/pseuds/SlashMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tintin catches a cold after coming home late at night. The Captain obviously takes care of him. Lots of fluff and awkward situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

The bell rang. The Captain lifted his head from the book he was reading and heaved a sigh of relief. He heard Nestor opening the front door and Tintin's soft voice. The young man entered the living room.

"Blistering Barnacles, Tintin! Do you know what time is it?"

Tintin run his hands over his naked forearms.

"Sorry Captain, I couldn't come back earlier."

Seeing his expression Haddock regretted talking like that.

"That's fine lad. I'm sorry I was too harsh, I was just concerned. But why didn't you bring your coat with you? Look at you, you're freezing!"

Haddock passed his hand over the pale, cold arms. Tintin blushed at the unexpected contact. The Captain's hand was hot and calloused and it was like electricity passed through his body. His elder friend touched his hands or arms already on some occasions, like when they were in danger or when he had to pull him to hide. But this was a different occasion.

The Captain noticed what he was doing and removed immediately the hand. Feeling his face becoming hot, he called Nestor.

"Bring some hot chocolate to Tintin."

"No need to disturb…"

"There's no disturb at all, master Tintin. I'll be back soon."

Few minutes later they were holding each one his mug of chocolate. Tintin had changed to his pyjama; a blanket covered his shoulders. He sipped lightly in his mug. Suddenly, he gave a little sneeze. The Captain snorted.

"Bless you. See what happens when you go out without a coat? The house is very hot because the warming-up and you just came back from a freezing night. That difference of temperatures is bad to the health."

"I guess you're right." Tintin sniffed. Haddock noticed with concern he was still shivering.

"Put yourself in bed. It will warm you up."

Tintin finished the hot drink. The Captain turned off the lights and they went to their rooms. The boy sneezed again and shivered, pressing the blanket against him. A thick arm encircled him. He startled and looked at the Captain. The dark blue eyes showed concern and when he talked, his voice was soft.

"Are you still cold?

"A little…but once I'm in bed I'll get better."

They entered Tintin's room. The youth slipped under the soft covers while Haddock took an extra-blanket from the closet. He spread it over the other blankets and tucked it around Tintin's body, who blushed at the tender care. His eyes began to feel heavy and he let out a soft yawn. He seemed so frail there under the heavy covers. The Captain restrained the urge to caress his hair.

"Sleep well, mon petit."

"Thank, Captain. Good night."

Haddock turned off the room's lights and closed the door behind him.


End file.
